


In Our Dreams

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, Slash, smut warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No real plot, just Theron/Zane fluffy smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Dreams

A/N: With all the Zane and Theron angst I’ve written lately, I needed to write some fluff for them. So here it is…totally angst free, smutty fluff.

In Our Dreams

Opening the door, I tiredly stepped into the quarters I shared with Theron, trying to be careful so I didn’t wake him. He had made it back to our quarters hours ago while I had been dragged to another pointless meeting by Lana and Senya. Occasionally it felt like they went out of their way to keep Theron and I apart. It could be incredibly aggravating.

Quickly stripping out of my armor, I dropped it into the closet. I hated wearing the heavy suit every day but Lana insisted it gave me a ‘commanding presence’ that helped keep the Imperial troops in line. Personally, I didn’t understand why I couldn’t just wear a ‘soft’ uniform when we didn’t leave base but whatever, if it helped.

The skin tight, long sleeved shirt and light pants I wore under my armor joined the pile, leaving me in just my boxer briefs. 

Standing next to the bed, I looked over my sleeping lover and appreciated the view. My eyes travelled over his shoulders, across the muscles of his chest and down to his washboard. Theron was lying on his side, the blankets pushed down around his waist. I licked my lips thinking about what that blanket was hiding. The perfect two globes of his ass, his long cock, book ended by the weight of his balls underneath it. Better was the thought of what he could do with them.

“Frack,” I groaned softly, willing down my body. It took a few long seconds but I soon regained control of myself.

Pushing off my boxer briefs, I climbed into bed behind my lover. I pulled his body tightly against mine, his back pressed against my front. The feel of his body so close to mine, knowing he was safe and with me, allowed me to start to relax in ways I couldn’t explain. I slowly started to drift off into some much needed sleep.

I was nearly asleep when I felt Theron stir next to me in the bed, pressing back against my cock. I tried to ignore the movement and go back to sleep but failed when I felt him again. He pushed his ass back against me and slowly grinded against it.

“Theron,” I moaned, “tired.” I laid a gentle hand on his hip, trying to still him. It seemed to work and I drifted off in a light slumber.

Sometime later, I heard Theron moan softly in his sleep, “Zane.” I couldn’t help but smile at the thought that he was dreaming of me.

The press of his body against mine, the small movements, and the need in his voice had me aroused. I was rock hard and aching for him. There was no way I could go back to sleep now. My body needed some relief and whether he was dreaming or not, it sounded like Theron’s needed the same thing.

Rolling over, I grabbed a bottle of oil off my night stand. Pouring some into my hand, I slipped it under the blanket and coated my cock with it. Using the same hand, I prepared his opening, making Theron groan in pleasure. Our bodies were still spooned together as I lined myself up and slowly, carefully pushed into him, eventually hilting myself deeply in his body. Resting my forehead on his shoulder, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, as I waited for him to stretch and adjust to the feeling of my cock filling him. The urge to thrust into his heat was almost dizzying.

“Please,” Theron whined in his sleep, still dreaming but pressing back into my cock.

Grabbing his hips, I pulled almost all the way out of his body, before plunging back into him. Taking a breath, I repeated the action a second and a third time. “Gods, Theron!” the feeling of him around me was mind blowing.

“Zane,” he said softly, but more cognizant this time, “What…” he started but the words broke off in a loud moan when I buried myself balls deep into him again.

“You started this,” I told Theron, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and trailing up his neck. Breathing heavily into his ear, I added, “But I’m going to finish it,” thrusting into him again.

Panting with need, and seemingly beyond the ability to speak, all Theron’s body could do was keep pace with mine. Managing to reach behind him with a free hand, Theron dragged his fingertips across the skin of my hip. 

“Theron,” I growled, at the pleasurable pain. 

He did it again, sinking his nails into a tender spot.

My hips bucked into him unconsciously, pushing my cock further into his pliant body. Our pace was growing ever more erratic and my orgasm was so tantalizingly close. I was holding it together by a string. Reaching around, I carefully grasped his erect member and wrapped my hand around it. Taking a deep breath, I thrusted hilting myself in him and pushing him into my hold. 

“Gods!” Theron groaned, overwhelmed. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. I felt his fingers closed convulsively on my hip, sinking into the muscle again.

The string snapped…and I tumbled over the edge. With a couple more erratic pushes, my orgasm washed over me. I came, spilling myself deep inside his body. 

“Zane!” Theron yelled as he tumbled over the cliff after me, in the grips of his own orgasm, his walls clamping down around my length. Thrusting into my hold, he came over my hand, his chest and on the sheets.

We moaned in pleasure and I pressed harder into his welcoming embrace, thrusting until we were finally spent. Panting, I leaned my forehead on Theron’s shoulder and tried to catch my breath.   
“What,” Theron gasped, “was that?” as his hand gently soothed the thigh muscle he’d bruised in his moment of passion.

Smiling, I answered, “You tell me,” nipping his shoulder, “You started this.”

“I was asleep,” he protested, “And woke up to you buried inside me.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“I’m still not,” he admitted, “Just trying to figure things out.”

With a free hand, I carefully pulled my softening cock from Theron’s body, making him gasp at the loss. Grasping a shoulder, I helped him turn and face me and cleaned us off with a rag I kept on my night stand. “You were asleep when I came to be but dreaming. I got in and spooned against you.”

“Sounds good,” Theron said, moving to lay his head on my shoulder. Throwing a leg over mine, he sprawled against my chest.

“You were dreaming,” I explained, kissing his sweaty hair, “And it must have been good because I couldn’t deter you.”

“Instead you decide to go with it,” Theron slurred, starting to drift back to sleep.

“If you can’t beat ‘em,” I said, following him into slumber.

“Join ‘em….” Theron finished falling asleep…..

**Thanks for reading….all posts, comments and reblogs are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
